


Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

by princess_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Ice Skating, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, did i mention fluff??, its all fluff tbh, lots of talk of marriage and future and stuff, they have a mini fashion show in a store as well, yeah theres loads of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hazza/pseuds/princess_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now this year, they were spending their first Christmas together, alone as a couple. No travelling to parents houses. Getting to wake up on Christmas morning in their own home. Getting to do Christmas their way. They were ready to make their own traditions. </p><p>or. a fluff filled Christmas fic featuring food fights, Christmas duets, burnt food, drunk nights and lots of love. </p><p>Title taken from Baby, It’s Cold Outside - SHE & HIM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy!! So I decided to write a fluffy christmas fic, because I read so many with smut and, sure I love smut, but I wanted domesticated louis and harry at christmas sooooo ta da!!!!! 
> 
> I wanna thank Lex for enduring my screaming, i know how excited you are for this! also to everyone I sent the original headcanon to, thanks for dealing with me!!
> 
> So I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy!! and Merry Christmas!!!!!
> 
> [Edit: Russian Translate now available - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3910567 many thanks to @Bema for translating]

“Lou, which advent calendar do you want?” Louis heard Harry call from the kitchen. He looked up from the newspaper perched on the table in front of and peeked over his glasses.

“Hmm, what ones did you get this year?”

“One with a Christmas tree surrounded by kittens in Santa hats, or one with Santa with a pug on his lap, get this, dressed as a reindeer. Ha! The pug is too small to pull a sleigh, too teeny tiny. Kinda like you.”

“Oi, cheeky.” Harry walked into the living room and lent against the door frame with a smug look on his face. Louis tried to glare at him for longer than he did, honest, he tried. But he couldn’t help but crack a smile at the man in front of him. Trust be, that Harry was just in an oversized shirt and sweatpants with his hair in the messiest of buns, Louis did not care. Harry could be wearing a potato sack and Louis would still love him. Louis would always love Harry.

“So, which one?” Harry held up both advent calendars in front of him, letting Louis study them.

“Right please, the Christmas tree with the kittens.” Harry grinned as he passed the calendar to him.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Louis rolled his eyes at him as he opened the first little door and ate the Santa hat shaped chocolate. Harry sat next to him leaning into his side, even though there was plenty of room left on the sofa, Harry’s favourite place would always be Louis’ side.

“We’ll put up the decorations at the weekend when we have time yeah?” Harry nodded as he tilted his head up to look at Louis properly. Louis smiled down at him, and then kissed his nose making Harry scrunch it up in the most adorable way. Louis doesn’t think he will ever get over how beautiful and amazing Harry is, and if he’s being completely honest, he doesn’t give really care. The past three years with Harry have been the best years of his life; he can’t thank the earth enough for letting them be in the same university at the same time.

See even though Harry was two years younger than Louis, they managed to be put in the same class. Harry was a first year and Louis needed extra credit, and the universe seemed to be in their favour as they got put together. Louis couldn’t help but feel infatuated by the eighteen year old next to him. He tried not to make any moves for a couple months until Harry suddenly burst on him.

 _“Do you plan on asking me out at all or am I going mad here?”_ Louis remembers being shocked at Harry’s outburst, but once he managed to stop blubbering like a fish and his face had dulled down to a rosy pink, he got his head out of his ass and took Harry out to lunch straight after class. And that was it for them. Their families seem to think there should be more but the truth is, they were both head over heels for each other, so there was never any tension, just love and happiness.

Thinking back on it should make the two of them embarrassed with how cheesy their story is, but it still manages to make them blush. After a year of dating, Harry moved into Louis’ flat with him. After another year, they had managed to fit into each other’s families like it was their own. And now this year, they were spending their first Christmas together, alone as a couple. No travelling to parents houses. Getting to wake up on Christmas morning in their own home. Getting to do Christmas their way. They were ready to make their own traditions.

Louis felt Harry stir next to him as he spun round so he was facing him. They both sat smiling at eachother, just basking in each other’s presence, not having the need to be anywhere else. They obviously had their responsibilities, Harry worked the morning shift at the local nursery and Louis had a front desk to run. They wouldn’t be up at five am for any other reason than the fact that they had to get ready but liked to spend time with each other. This way Louis could make sure Harry was actually awake and wouldn’t be late, and Harry could make sure Louis was properly nourished so he wouldn’t go hungry.

Louis leant in and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s. He could taste the hint of chocolate of his lips from the advent calendar. He could feel Harry smile against his lips, and soon the both of them were grinning, foreheads pressed together. Harry broke away first, reluctantly may it be, but he was still first.

“I should get ready, it’s nearly six and I don’t want to be late again.”

“That’s completely your fault for falling asleep on the sofa.”

“I know, I know. Stop reminding me please.” Harry groaned as he moved slowly to the bathroom to get ready. They had lived in the same flat for the past two years, even thought they had the money and the means to move, neither of them really wanted to. They had built a home here, and yeah, it was small, but home is home. And home is where they both are.

Louis stretched his bones and got up, walking into the bedroom to sort out his clothes for the day. As he laid the trousers and white shirt on the bed, Harry came out of the bathroom in fresh boxers and a cheesy grin on his face. Louis mirrored his look as they both manoeuvred between the bathroom and bedroom, getting ready for the day. They shared the mirror as Louis shaved and Harry brushed his teeth. Louis helped Harry put his hair in a neater bun and Harry helped Louis do his tie up properly.

They both wrapped up in their coats, Harry donning his suede boots and Louis putting on his dress shoes. They both got into the car and Harry reached over to put the radio on to Christmas music blasting through the speakers. Louis let out a loud laugh as Harry fist pumped the air and started singing loudly. How that man had so much energy in the morning he would never truly know.

Louis pulled up to the school where Harry worked. Harry collected all his stuff and leant across to kiss Louis goodbye.

“Have a good day love.”

“I will, I think the kids are making Christmas decorations so it should be peaceful. Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to make some Christmas cookies later.”

“Don’t we always on December first?” Harry grinned, Louis not helping to smile back. Harry pecked Louis goodbye one last time before climbing out of the car.

“Good luck, I love you.”

“I love you too baby, see you later.” Harry slammed the car door shut and Louis watched till he knew he was safe inside the school, before he pulled out of the school and made his way to his job with a smile on his face. It was only the first day of December and Louis already knew this Christmas was going to be the best one that he has ever had.

❄❄❄

Walking into the house after a long day to the sight of the person you love most, in a pink apron surrounded by cooking ingredients, will always be the best thing for Louis. An instant smile is always brought to his face. He walks into the kitchen and hugs Harry from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and kissing his neck, before tucking his chin over Harry’s shoulder.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get home, huh? What happened to doing this together?” Harry spun round in Louis’ arms and then wrapped his arms loosely round Louis’ neck.

“I’m just excited Lou, can you blame me? It’s baking and for Christmas. What else could be better? Now hurry up and get changed, don’t want to ruin your best suit okay? Go.” Louis kissed Harry before running off, Harry slapping his ass on his way out. He quickly got changed into an oversized sweater and some Adidas sweatpants.

He walked into the kitchen and clapped his hands together, making Harry jump and nearly dropped the bag of flour in his hands.

“Looooooou, I was trying to measure the ingredients out, I got flour everywhere.” Harry was pouting while trying to hold a glare at Louis.  Louis on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to laugh. He knows he really shouldn’t but the look on Harry’s face with a dusting of flour on his cheeks made him giggle. This was a really bad thing to do in Harry’s books.

Harry wiped his face clear of the flour, well, he thought he was but honestly he was just rubbing it in, which of course, caused Louis to giggle even more.

“You think it’s so funny, huh?” Harry scooped up some of the flour that had spilled on the counter.

“Haz, what are you doing?” Louis’ eyes widened as he started to back away from Harry’s advances. He put his hands up in surrender, his eyes bulging as his back hit the kitchen wall. He realised he had no where left to run. Harry smirked when he realised he had Louis trapped.

“Haz come on, I was just laughing I didn’t mean anything. Oh my God, Harry please.” Harry’s face softened at Louis’ begging.

“You’re right I mean, it was pretty funny I guess.” Louis visibly relaxed and wiped his hands over his face. Which, well. Not a good idea. Before Louis could look up, Harry had thrown the flour over Louis’ head. Louis gasped and moved his hands from his face as he stared wide eyed at Harry. And while Harry was doubled over from laughing Louis grabbed an egg from the counter and smacked it into his hair. Payback.

“You fucker! Do you know how hard that is going to get out?”

“Oh and lour is going to be super simple. It’s only fair, Harold.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Both Harry and Louis reached in the bag of flour. It kind of went in slow motion at that point. Both of them moving their hands out of the bag at the same time caused the whole bag to erupt; making the flour fly all over the shot. Both of their eyes were wide while they stared at each other in disbelief. Just as Harry was about to call surrender, he saw Louis reaching for the sugar so he grabbed a couple of eggs and aimed them at Louis.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.”

Suddenly a concoction of sugar and eggs were flying through the air and hitting the person they were aimed at. And that’s when all hell broke loose.

Food was flying everywhere. Any food they could get their hands on was hitting the other within moments. Laughter and wasted food filled the kitchen. Harry grabbed Louis around the waist pulling him towards him with a can of cream in his hand. Louis tried squirming away but it was too late and they were both covered with cream. And evidently so was the floor. And with Harry having control over both of their bodies they didn’t really think it through. Because Harry put one foot wrong and they were both in a pile of wasted food on the kitchen floor.

They were both silent for a moment before Harry’s loud laughter started to fill the room, Louis’ following right behind him. Louis was spread atop of Harry who had his back to the floor. Once they had both calmed down and managed to catch their breath, Louis leant forward to kiss Harry. And yes the taste of flour and sugar on someone’s lips might not be the nicest thing, but who were these two to pass up any opportunity like this one.

“This is gonna be a bastard to clean, you know that?”

“First we have to clean and then we do the kitchen.”

“Then cookies?” Harry grinned at Louis hopefully.

“Yes, cookies.”

❄❄❄

After they had a through shower each and spent an hour cleaning the kitchen, they made a quick batch of cookies. Once Harry had taken them out of the oven to cool off they started getting busy on things to decorate with. Harry had already bought icing earlier and they also had some Christmas sprinkles left over. 

They both worked silently side by side decorating the Christmas tree shaped cookies, but they were still comfortable in the silence. Louis had his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on writing their names onto one of the cookies, while Harry was sprinkling the ones he had already decorated with green sprinkles.

Once they finished they both looked up to examine each other’s work and grinned at their creations. Louis didn’t seem to care that his was slightly sloppier than Harry’s. Harry loved it, made them seem more home-made than store bought.

“They look so good! Can we eat them now?” Harry smiled fondly at Louis’ excitement and nodded his head.

“Oh no, wait!” Louis retracted his hand quickly, throwing Harry a confused and offended look. Harry ignored him and pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cookies so he could send them to his mum. He picked up the cookie with their names written on in Louis’ messy writing.

“Quick selfie, then we can eat.” Louis moved in next to Harry and pressed himself next to his side as Harry brought the cookie in between them. He quickly took the picture and sent it to his mum along with the other one.

“Hey could you send me those pictures so I can send them to my mum as well?” Louis had already managed to pick up and a cookie and was halfway through devouring it before Harry had been able to send the message to his mum. He quickly sent the pictures to Louis and then picked up a cookie that Louis had decorated.

Just then is when Harry realised Louis had a dusting of flour on his nose. That made Harry find his boyfriend even more endearing and couldn’t help but smile towards him. Louis looked at him with his cheeks filled with cookie and a confused look on his face. And in all honesty, all Harry could think was that he looked like a disgruntled squirrel.

Harry lifted a hand towards Louis’ nose and helped brush it off, Louis’ cheeks going slightly rosy at the realisation.

“So are we going to decorate on Saturday? I want to do it as soon as possible; you don’t have anywhere else to be because of work?”

“Nope, I have the whole weekend off from now till the end of January, which is pretty sweet. I was hoping we could go shopping Sunday? I wanna get a Christmas jumper.”

“Yeah, sounds good. What about the one from last year?”

“Left it at mums, forgot to pick it up, Lottie stole it and it’s now hers.”

“You’re sisters have a problem with stealing your clothes.”

“Says you.”

“Says the one wearing my shirt.”

“Touché.”  They both grinned at each other before moving into the living room where they spent the night watching tacky TV shows and eating re heated food. This for them was perfect bliss. 

❄❄❄

Louis woke up to the sound of Harry grunting followed by a crash coming from the closet outside of their bedroom. He sat up in bed and noticed Harry wasn’t there, so at least he knew that they weren’t being burgled. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, stretching up high. He didn’t bother looking at the time and he just went to see what the hell Harry was up to.

As soon as he opened the door he was met by the sight of Harry on the floor covered in a blanket of tinsel and Christmas lights. Louis’ hands flew up to his mouth to try and snuffle the laugh that erupted from his lips.

“Lou, don’t laugh. Help meeeee.” Louis laughed even more at Harry pouting with a halo of tinsel around him. Instead of helping Harry he ran into the room and grabbed his phone. When he came back out and opened the camera app, Harry started to get himself free but it was too late and Louis had already taken a picture.

“I’m sending that one to your sister for sure.”

“Louis, help me so I can kick your ass.”

“Baby, you wouldn’t even if you could.” Louis leant down to remove all of the decorations that were tangled up with his boyfriends limbs and then helped Harry up.

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Babe, it’s ten in the morning, and we’re decorating today, you know how long it took us last time, I wanted to get an early start.”

“Okay. Let’s put the tree up first.” Harry really wishes they could afford a proper tree. He loves the smell of it, but because of money and stability, it was easier for the couple to buy a fake one that you can just put together.

Louis pulled the box into the living room and unpacked it, setting all the different parts in their respective piles. Harry was moving the furniture around so that in place of the small table they had in the corner, it would be replaced by the tree. Harry moved over to the radio and the sound of Christmas music filled the air and Louis burst out laughing.

“You know, I was wondering how long it would take you to pull out the Christmas songs.” Harry sent a wide grin towards Louis as they started to set the tree up.

After ten minutes the naked fake tree stood proudly in the corner of their living room.

“Time for decorations!”

“What’s the theme this year?”

“Winter wonderland.” Every year Harry liked to have a new theme of decorations. Louis never really understood it, if he was being honest, but it made Harry happy and well. Anything that made Harry happy, made Louis happy. Harry brought out a box full of silver and white decorations. Some of the baubles were in the shape of snowflakes and the Christmas lights were all white as well. Ah. Winter wonderland must mean everything looks like snow. Got it.

“Okay, so, let’s do the lights first, then the tinsel. Then we can do baubles and put up any other decorations we have in here around the flat. I think there are some fairy lights in the shape of snowflakes; I was thinking we could put them around the living room. What do you think?”

“It sounds great Haz. But all white? Really, no other colour?”

“Lou, we had rainbow decorations last year. Please, I think it will look really nice if it’s done right.”

“Okay Haz, it’s fine, let’s start yeah?” They both reached into the box and started on the tree.

After another half an hour, the tree had really started to take its glorious winter land form. And alas, Louis was trying to wreck it.

“Haz, oh my God, I just found these rainbow macaroni banners I made. Let’s put them on the tree! Oh! Can we hang it above the sofa?”

“Harry, look at this cute Santa bauble! He looks like a circle let’s put him on the tree!”

“Oh my God, let’s make rainbow paper chains and we can like, hang them around the hallway!”

“Harry!”

“Louis, no. I am not putting all of this coloured shit on the tree. You know we have a theme for a reason. Please Lou.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Harry spun round and seen Louis with his face dropped. He moved across the room and cupped Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him gently.

“I’m sorry, Lou. Let’s put them on the shelf yeah? That way people can see them. And we can totally put paper chains along the hallway. And I think the macaroni will look better around the headboard in our room, yeah? Compromise?” Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes and smiled at him fondly.

“Compromise, but what about your winter wonderland extravaganza. I don’t want to ruin your well thought out theme.”

“It’s a compromise, so we’ll call it a, uh, gay winter wonderland.” Harry said with a look of confusion on his face. Louis couldn’t help but giggle. He leant up on his fluffy sock clad feet and pecked Harry on the nose.

“Let’s finish this.” They both worked together, making the place a little bit more colour, and in Louis’ eyes, this gave it more life. More personality. Made it seem like them and that’s all that Louis could ever hope for.

They both stood in the entrance of the living room and looked at the masterpiece they had created. The corner where the tree stood was all beautifully white. Praises to Harry, because it really did look like a winter wonderland, and then the further into the flat you got, there was more life. More colour. Louis was pretty damn pleased, and by the look on Harry’s face he could tell that he was pleased with the way it turned out.

“There’s one more vital thing to do, Harold.”

“What is that my dear?”

“The star! We have to put the star on the tree.”

“But darling, you won’t fit on the tree.”

“Shut up you lanky sap.” Louis pushed Harry gently as he walked over to the specially wrapped box that they have to keep the star safe. The star was Harry’s Grandmother’s and they always have it on the tree no matter the theme. Louis carefully unwrapped the silver star and walked over to the tree. He reached up on his tip toes but he still wasn’t able to reach the top. He stood there pouting, he wanted to put the star up, but yet again his height has betrayed him.

“Here, I’ll lift you.”

“Harry, you are not lifting me, fuck off- put me down!” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and lifted him with ease. He rested his head against Louis’ tummy and smiled up at him.

“Go on then, put it on.”

“Fine, but only because I want to, not because you’re helping me.” Harry rolled his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend. Louis leant forward and placed the star on the top branch and pushed it down to make sure it was sturdy and wouldn’t move.

“Okay, you can put me down now.” Harry gently let Louis’ feet fall to the floor while he was still holding onto him. Louis grinned when he was face to face with Harry. He leant forward and gave him an Eskimo kiss with his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up.

“We could have been decorators in another life. You would have had the right mind set and got straight to the point and I would have been the glitter fairy. You know? I would have made everything all colourful. People would love us.”

“Of course they would. Who doesn’t love us?”

“That woman who lives across the way.”

“That’s because you nearly ran over her cat.”

“Well, I said I was sorry!” Harry shook his head at Louis, laughing slightly under his breath.

“What time is it?”

“Um, it’s two.”

“Do you wanna go shopping today? It is just Christmas jumpers I wanna get. We can do the proper lot next weekend. That way we can relax tomorrow. Watch some movies or something.”

“Yeah sounds good. Let’s go.” Louis grinned and grabbed Harry by the wrist, practically dragging him to the bedroom so they could get changed.

“Tommo the fairy and his masterful boyfriend, away!”

❄❄❄ 

In retrospect, coming into town on the first Saturday of December probably wasn’t their best idea. They were clinging onto each other’s hands, in an almost death grip motion. They were swerving their way through the crowds to head to the local charity store that always had the best Christmas jumpers in their opinion.

“I swear to God, Harry. If one more person walks into me, or if I get hit with another handbag I will fight people. Believe me.” Harry laughed at that remark pulling Louis through a gap in the crowd. They were both wrapped up in their winter coats. Louis had an oversized Adidas hoodie on and a black bomber jacket on top. His feet were starting to get cold but he refused to wear boots and was adamant on wearing trainers. Though he made up for it with his head tucked into a black beanie

Harry on the other hand was dressed a bit more appropriately for the weather. He had one of a plain black hoodie with a long tan coat and a scarf. He had boots on which was smart as his feet were cosy and warm. They both always seem to have something about them that matches, and today it was their beanies. Some days it was just easier to throw on a beanie than try and style it.

They managed to get to the store with minimal damage. Louis complained about having handbag shaped bruises all over him, while Harry was slightly limping from tripping over his own feet multiple times. They instantly made a beeline for the Christmas section and started to rummage though the racks of Christmas jumpers.

“Hey, you pick out ones for me and I’ll pick ones out for you, we’ll make this fun.”

“Lou, we can only afford to get the one.”

“I know that, but still. You pick three for me; I’ll try them on and then decide which one is best.”

“Like a Christmas fashion show?”

“Yes!”

They both got to work after that. It didn’t take them long to have three jumpers ready for each other. They made their way over to the dressing rooms and Harry went in first taking the jumpers Louis had set out for him. He came out with the first one on. It was a light grey with a pug wearing a Santa hat. Harry struck a pose, making Louis laugh out loud.

“Give me a twirl babe!” Harry turned round in the most ridiculous way possible with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“Next!”

The curtain flew open with Harry stood behind it in yet another stupid pose. But obviously, Louis was extremely infatuated with him. This was a simple red one with a knitted Rudolph poking out of the corner. Harry started strutting around the dressing room area, nearly tripping over his feet.  Louis was nearly on the floor from laughing so hard.

“Try on the last one you idiot!”

The last one was a brown kitted one with Christmas trees and reindeer and snowflakes. Harry looked comfortable in this one, seeming more interested in it than the other ones. Louis’ eyes softened at the sight. Harry’s hair matched perfectly with the brown in the jumper and he looked softer all round.

“I think I like this one the most.”

“So do I.” They both grinned at each other before Harry got changed back into his clothes and Louis moved into the dressing room. He stepped out of the cubicle and instantly starting shimmying to the music quietly playing in the background. The jumper was black knitted with the words _Merry Christmas Motherfuckers_ sewn into it.

“That screams you. You look amazing.”

“Merry Christmas motherfuckers! Ha! “

“Try the next one!”

The next one was a bright green with a snowman on the front. Louis just looked at Harry with an exasperated look. Harry couldn’t stop laughing at him. The jumper was a bit on the small side and Louis was sure it was supposed to be in the kids section.

“I take the look on your face means you don’t like it.”

“You guessed correctly.”

Harry giggled as Louis stepped back into the cubicle and tried on the last jumper. He opened the curtain, showing that this jumper was a couple sizes too big and that he had to roll the sleeves up. It was a gentle red with reindeer on it. It looked soft and the fact that it was too big made Louis look even softer. He was smiling wide running his hands over the knitted material.

“I like this one.”

“The reindeer match my one.”

“Matchy macthy.”

“Let’s get these then?” Louis nodded, quickly getting changed again so that they could buy the jumpers. While Louis paid for the sweaters, Harry put the others away then went back to Louis resting his head on top of his, Louis leaning into his touch. They took the bag with their jumpers in and left. They walked out of the store and naturally linked their fingers together. They looked at each other before Harry opened his mouth to speak.

“Starbucks?”

“Starbucks.”

They crossed the street to the Starbucks that was across the street from the charity store and got into the queue, just in time to hear someone complaining about the new red cups.

“Is it too much to ask to want Christmas designs on it? What has the colour red got to do with anything, you are ruining Christmas!” The couple couldn’t help but laugh at the older woman complaining to the barrister who was just trying to hand her her drink.

They got to the front of the line to give their orders. And Louis being the obnoxious person that he is spoke in an overly loud voice just so he could piss of the woman still complaining about the new red cups.

“Hello good sir! I would like your Classic Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows and my boyfriend here would like your Chestnut Praline Latte with whipped cream.”

“Is that to take away or drink in?”

“We would like to take them away in the beautiful new red cups you have. Very nice, in my opinion. It represents Christmas obviously with it being red like Santa yet it is good for other cultures that might not celebrate Christmas.” The barrister serving them was trying not to laugh as the woman was staring at Louis and Harry and honestly if she looked any angrier, steam would be coming out of her ears.

They paid for their drinks and waited for their names to be called. They stood their leaning against each other, which was making the woman even angrier. Ah, she must be one of those people. This was great for Louis because he loved to annoy these people in public, because he knew they would never speak it out loud in such a crowded area.

“Hot Chocolate for Louis and a Chestnut Praline Latte for Harry.” They both walked to the bar to collect their drinks, Louis purposely into the woman making her seethe. He picked up his drink before turning to the woman.

“Oops, I’m sorry, love. Have a Merry Christmas!” He smiled widely at her before turning back to Harry.

“Come on love, let’s get home, I’m freezing and I want cuddles.” That might have been partly said to piss of the woman but in Louis’ defence he was being serious. Harry grabbed his hand and kissed him on the forehead, both of them grinning at the woman before leaving the store in a fit of giggles.

“You and your theatrics.”

“Oh shut up, you enjoyed it.”

“Okay, you caught me.”

“Now let’s go. I wasn’t lying about that cuddle.”

❄❄❄

The week had been hectic. Louis’ job was doing all the final calculations of the past month and of the past year. He had been caught up in meetings and calculations. Sometimes working in the accountants for a business wasn’t always the best thing. Harry had been caught up in all the kids at the nursery, trying to get them to rehearse for the school play that was in a week’s time. They barely had any time to do the Christmas shopping they planned to do on the Thursday night as Harry came home to Louis asleep on the glasses with papers around him and his glasses still perched on his nose.

They decided on the Friday that they would face the masses and go shopping on the Saturday, and that frightful day had arrived. They were dressed in similar attire as the week before as they, yet again, clung to each other as though their life depended on it. They weaved their way through the crowds and made their way to the large toy store. Louis was shopping for his sisters and his mum and Harry was doing the same. They usually split the cost with each other’s families as it was all they could afford.

They made their way round the store picking up teddies and learning toys for the younger twins and then Harry picked up some Frozen toys and princess dresses for the older twins. They had been in the toy store for an hour, messing around with the Lego before they realised they should probably go. They paid for the toys that were for the twins and made their way to their favourite cafe for lunch.

“So, I’ve done the twins, they’re the easiest to buy for. So, I was thinking of going to the Adidas store and getting Lottie something from there but I’m not sure what to get Fizzy. Or me Mum for that matter.”

“I’m with you on that one. Gemma said that if I was around I would have gotten plenty of not so subtle hints but since I ‘fucked off with my hot rod boyfriend’ she’s gonna be a bitch and refuse to tell me anything.” Louis shook his head, laughing quietly at Harry and Gemma’s relationship. They were always bickering but they were closer than Louis had ever seen apart from himself and his sisters.  Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand and held it from across the table.

“I’m really happy I get to spend this Christmas with you. Just you. None of our parents, none of our sisters. Just us two and we get to do our own stuff. We can wake up at midday by ourselves; we can get drunk as early as we want to. The possibilities are endless, Lou!”

“I’m excited too, Haz. We’re gonna have to make the rounds to our parents soon though.”

“We can go to yours for your birthday yeah? And we’ll go mine on the day before. We can stay overnight at my Mums then went over to your Mums, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”  The couple smiled at each other as Louis started stroking patterns into the ring finger on Harry’s hand.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“Hmm? What are you on about, love?”

“You keep stroking that finger. You’ve been doing it for a couple weeks now. Why is that?”

“No reason, guess me thumb likes stroking your finger.” Harry squinted his eyes slightly as he looked at Louis, but he seemed to be honest in his reason. There was no big reason behind it like Harry was thinking; it was just Louis being his natural sappy self. And that was okay.

“We should get going finish up this shopping; we can come in again next week but split up as usual, yeah? So that we can get each other’s presents.”  Harry simply nodded as the stood up, leaving the correct amount of money on the table.

They walked hand in hand to the Adidas store, Louis knowing exactly what to get Lottie as Harry wandered round, seeing if there’s anything that he could get Louis but before he could have a proper look, Louis was already back by his side with a new bag in his hands. They walked out of the store and went to Gemma’s favourite clothes store and Harry bought her a new coat that he knows she’s eyeing up. Louis bought Felicity a scarf and a bag because he knows his Mum has been complaining about the one she has at the moment.

“Can you believe we have to pay five pence for a bag now? They could’ve waited till after Christmas before they brought this in.”

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous to be honest. Like, we’re already spending money on all this stuff, why do we have to spend even more? Ugh. Oh, well. All we have to do is get our Mums something.”

“How about Lush and Yankee Candle? They’re both into that stuff, and didn’t your Mum want that new book? And I can get my Mum her favourite perfume; I think she’s running out.”

“Haz, what would I do without you?”

“You would be wandering the streets for hours.” Harry teased as he quickly pecked him on the cheek before pulling him in the direction of Lush. Both of them secretly loved the smell of Lush but would always refuse to admit it. They would spend ages examining the products even if they already knew what they were getting.

In the end, Louis picked up one of the new Frozen and the Big Blue bath bomb along with the Ickle Baby Bot, because he knows his mum has been raving about how great it is. Harry picked up a Dragon’s Egg, a Yog Nog and a Honey Bee, one of his Mum’s favourites. Luckily the Yankee Candle store was right next door to the Lush store and they got their Mum’s a candle, Harry getting an Angel’s Wing and Louis getting a Beach Holiday.

Harry knew more about the candles and what to get who, considering he had a collection of them at their flat. They made their way into the shopping centre and Harry started walking towards the perfume store. As he made his way, Louis grabbed his wrist.

“I’m gonna head to the jewellers, I think I might get Mum something else but I want to have a proper look.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in there when I’m done.” They both smiled as they parted. Harry went to the perfume store and picked up a gift set of his Mum’s favourite. It included the perfume, a body wash and a hand wash. It was down in price and he knew his Mum would love it. He quickly paid and made his way towards the jewellers. As he made his way he saw Louis talking to the jeweller and when Louis turned his head to see Harry he quickly shook the jewellers hand and made his way to Harry.

“What did you get her?”

“These earrings.” Louis opened up the little box to show some dangling crystal hanging earrings.

“Oh wow, they’re beautiful, Lou. Why did you shake the sellers hand for?”

“She gave me a bit of a discount, bless her. Was shaking her hand to thank her.”

“Oh, that was nice of her.”

“Probably just wanted a sale, in all honesty.” Harry laughed at that. Louis was always able to charm people, even sellers into giving him a discount but he would always brush it off.

“Is this everything that we need then? Got me sisters and me Mum’s, you got your sister and your Mum. I’m just getting me Dad and Dan some chocolate. What you getting Robin?”

“Probably the same just get it from Thornton’s. Then we have to get cards and wrapping paper and bags, and I think that’ll be it.”

“Hallelujah! Let’s get going, me feet are killing me and I wanna get home to a nice cuppa.” Harry followed Louis closely, shaking his head and Louis’ constant need for a nice cuppa.  They made their way to the chocolate store and then the card store to pick up all the wrapping supplies they needed. And honestly, if Harry bought one more bow, Louis was worried he was going to wrap himself up.

“We done?”

“Yeah. Home?”

“Home.”

❄❄❄

It was the middle of the week and Harry was working late at the school to help set up for the play that the kids were putting on at the end of the week. While Harry was out, Louis felt like something was missing from the decorating that they had done. He made his way down to the flower shop on the corner of their street and picked up a few pieces of mistletoe.

When he got home he put it up in the all of the doorways. One leading into the living room, the kitchen, their bedroom, even one when you went into the bathroom. With the last piece that he had, Louis quickly hung it up on their headboard just as he heard Harry walking into the house.

“Lou? I’m home.” Louis ran up behind Harry and jumped on his back, making Harry yelp in surprise. Louis leant down and kissed Harry’s cheek before he jumped down, letting Harry turn round to hug him, lifting him up slightly.

“Hiya, I missed you today.” Harry tucked his head into Louis’ neck breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo. Louis leaned back slightly to see that they were directly under the mistletoe leading into the living room. Harry was looking at him with fond in his eyes and Louis kept looking above him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Yet Harry did not seem to notice anything. It’s like he was frozen, just studying Louis’ face, taking it all in. He couldn’t help the smile on his face and held Louis tighter around his waist. Louis was trying to be subtle, honestly he was, but if Harry didn’t look up at the mistletoe anytime soon he was going to scream. Louis tilted his chin up, as if to say _look up you big oaf_ and to his luck, Harry actually looked up. When he noticed the mistletoe, confusion and shock washed over his feature.

“When did- What? How?”

“I got it earlier, thought we were missing something, and honestly I’m running out of ways to kiss you without looking desperate. It’s a foolproof idea really.”

“You sneaky little shit.” Before Louis could reply Harry leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. Louis cupped his cheeks as Harry bent Louis backwards, nearly making them topple over.

“Harry!” Obviously, the pair fell over onto the floor in a tangled mess of limbs and laughter. Louis rolled across the floor so that he was at an arm’s length from Harry. They both lay there staring at each other and Louis couldn’t be happier that this was his future. He could think the cliché thoughts about bumpy roads but it was worth it for the man in front of him. But that wasn’t his style. He just thought of all the happiness and love they’ve had over the years and thanks his lucky stars that he needed that extra credit.

“I love you,” Harry broke the silence and Louis’ face broke into a wide grin. It was shocking his face didn’t split, that’s how happy he was.

“And I love you.” Harry copied Louis’ grin before he jumped up to his feet and held a hand out for Louis. As he lifted him up, Louis smacked into his chest, and well, looking at it you would think it was romantic. But reality, the bitch that it is sometimes, it actually really hurt. But they were both laughing from the pain in their chests, so it wasn’t too bad.

“You and your clumsiness, making us fall over.”

“I fell for you and I’ve been falling ever since.”

“Go get dressed you fucking sap.” Louis might have teased him, but he still gave him a quick kiss before going into the kitchen to look at what to have for dinner.

“Fancy reheated Chinese food?” He shouted into the hall.

“Always the chef.” Louis jumped not expecting Harry to be dressed so quickly. Harry was in his pyjama bottoms and a baggy white top and Louis was in old tatty sweats and a black sweater. They were the definition of cosy right at that moment. Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry as he put the leftover food into the microwave.

“So, I’m not in work till the afternoon tomorrow and I know you don’t start till one. So, I’m thinking we get the blanket, we make hot chocolates and popcorn and we put the Christmas movie channel on. What do you think?”

“That sounds amazing. You start on the hot chocolates, yeah? When the dinner’s ready, I’ll pop the popcorn in.” Harry saluted towards Louis, and they both worked alongside each other in a blissful silence.

Once they were both settled onto the sofa, wrapped up in the blanket and each other, Harry switched over to the Christmas channel. Miracle on 34th Street came on the TV and Louis felt Harry’s excitement. It was one of his favourites. Louis’ personally being Elf, but together their favourite was Love Actually. But they had that on DVD; Louis would have to get that out after this movie.

As the move progressed they found themselves closer to each other, practically in each other’s laps. Louis had a hand in Harry’s hair, absent-mindedly massaging his scalp. Harry was playing with the hem of Louis sweater, finding the fabric to be extremely soft. They were both transfixed on the movie and even thought they kept gravitating towards each other more and more, they never really noticed.

The room was darker when the film finished, only the TV and the lights from the Christmas tree were lighting the room. Louis silently got up to put on Love Actually as Harry went to make them another cup of hot chocolate. They both easily snuggled back into their positions, only difference being that they were clinging onto their mugs letting the warmth of it spread throughout their bodies.

Once the film had finished it was one in the morning and Harry, in a sense, was lying on top of Louis. He was still playing with the hem of his sweater, but then his fingers skimmed Louis’ side and Louis twitched, letting out a laugh. Harry looked up at him and smirked bringing both his hands up to his sides.

“Harry, don’t you dare.” But it was too late. Harry’s hands attacked Louis’ sides and he erupted in loud laughter and tried to escape. Harry, quick to react, straddled Louis’ thighs and started to tickle him even more. Louis was laughing and trying to get Harry to stop by wiggling his entire body. And after a while it worked.  Harry fell off Louis and onto the floor.

While Harry was laughing at his own expense, Louis jumped down and started to tickle Harry as revenge. Soon it was Harry that was struggling to get away, but then he gave up and in return, started to tickle Louis while he was still being prodded at by Louis.

After five minutes of them tickling each other on the floor they flopped onto the floor, both of them out of breathe. They both had tears in their eyes, and little giggles that were still leaving their lips. Harry rolled over so he was on his side pressed against Louis.

“Can you believe we are actual adults in out twenties having tickle fights on the floor?”

“Our neighbours are going to think we’re trying to kill each other.”

“Well, I mean we could, but I wouldn’t want to ruin the carpet.”

“It would be a tough stain to get out.”

They both got up off the floor and turned everything off, making their way to bed. Louis looked out of the window and stopped in his tracks.

“Haz, look. It’s snowing.”

Harry came up behind him, hugging him as they watched the snow fall float down and coat the town.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah it is”

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“So are you.”

❄❄❄

Louis woke up early the next day spite having gotten to sleep later than usual. He turned on his side to face Harry who was still asleep. He always though people that stared at their partners while they were sleeping to be quite creepy but, well, how can you help it when the world’s most beautiful man is lying in front of your eyes. Louis loves how peaceful he always looks when he’s asleep. And it won’t last long, never does, Harry has a sixth sense when it comes to Louis’ staring, no matter what he knows.

As if on cue, one of Harry’s eyes opened slightly, a dimple popping on his cheek. On instinct, Louis leaned forward and pokes his finger in his dimple making Harry laugh. Louis loved Harry’s laugh in the morning, because he was still tired and you could hear it in his voice but Louis loved it. Hearing a raspy giggle in the morning is like heaven.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, love.”

“It’s a bit early, innit?”

“Yeah, but I was just thinking, neither of us start till later, so why waste the day. And also, it snowed last night, and I wanna go out in it before it’s all gone.”

“So you woke up early to play in the snow?”

“I was trying to sound like an adult.”

“You didn’t do a very good job.”

“Harry! I wanna play in the fucking snow!”

“Alright Mr Impatient. Let’s get dressed, but first, I do believe there is mistletoe above us.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Louis being Louis just rolled his eyes but still entertained his boyfriend by kissing him.

Once they were dressed and Harry had to practically force Louis to wear his wellies, they head out to the small patch of garden they have. The garden to the flats was sectioned so that everyone had their own little garden. The couple rarely used theirs, expect in the summer, but now was a perfect time.

As soon as Harry opened the back door, Louis ran to their little section looking like a child in his winter clothes. He looked extremely happy and that made Harry happy in return. Harry ran to join him, while nearly falling flat on his face. Louis laughed out loud, like, really loud. In retrospect, they should probably be quiet, considering it was eight in the morning and most of their neighbours would be asleep still, but that would be boring. Instead they were on a mission to make the best snowman possible.

They soon realised that they didn’t have enough snow for that so Louis picked up a clump of snow in his mitten clad hands and lunged it for the back of Harry’s head. When the snow made contact on him, Harry yelped at the cold and spun round to face Louis.

“Oh, you wanna go there?”

“Bring it Curly.”

“You’re on Tomlinson.”

And that’s when you could say that all hell broke loose. They were shouting and laughing while throwing snow at each other, Louis trying his hardest to get it down the back of Harry’s coat. At one stage he nearly got it down Harry’s trousers causing him to scream. If there was an award for worst neighbours they were more than likely to win it at that moment. But of course they didn’t care. They were happy and having fun with each other. They were young, just because they were adults didn’t mean that they couldn’t act like children every now and then.

At that point, Louis threw a huge pile of snow and Harry to duck down but he ended up falling over into the snow. Louis walked over to Harry and gently placed his foot atop of his chest.

“I am the victor today Styles. You tried, but you did not succeed.” While Louis was laughing, Harry grabbed a hold of both his legs making Louis topple over and fall into the snow beside him. Their laughter filled the quiet garden and Harry started to make a snow angel. Louis looked over at him and grinned, copying his actions.

When they stood up to examine their artwork, they noticed that Louis’ angel was smaller than Harry’s. Usually when Harry picks on Louis’ height, he gets on the defensive side. But this time he just grabbed his phone which was stuffed inside his coat pocket and took a picture.

“That’ll be one for the wedding book, eh?”

“You think we’d have a wedding book? Come on Louis how tacky is that?”

“Come of it, we get to parade our love in book form. I thought your hipster side would love it.”

“Hipster side?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I mean. I’m hurt you would be rude to our wedding book. Maybe I want one.”

“We could get on, but for just the two of us.”

“Hmm, fine. But this one definitely goes in there. I wanna remember this Christmas forever.”

“So do I.” They both looked towards each other, and just as they started to lean towards one another the back door slammed open.

“Oh I should have known it was you two. Could you shut up please? It’s nine in the morning and I do not wish to listen to you two screaming and laughing.”

“Yes Mrs. Jones.” The old woman lived across the way from the couple and she hates them. Not because they are a couple, but because they never shut up. They both looked at each other sheepishly. As they walked back into the building, they took the stairs so that they wouldn’t have to deal with and awkward elevator ride with their neighbour.

They took off all their winter clothing and snuggled up on the sofa to watch trashy TV before they had to get ready for work. They were draped over each other, feeling cold but warm and all they could think was that this was the best Christmas they had ever had and there was so much more to come.

❄❄❄

It was the last weekend before Christmas and the two were in town yet again, but this time they were shopping for each other. They had planned to meet back at their favourite cafe in an hour and Harry was positively stumped on what to get Louis. He had bought him a jumper from the Adidas store, but he wanted to get him something special. He had been wandering for about an hour already and he couldn’t think of anything.

Louis was never one to drop hints on what he wanted, which Harry hated, because special occasions were the hardest thing to buy for. He wandered into jewellers and into stores that Louis loved, but nothing stood out. He really hoped that Louis was having as much trouble as he was.

But he wasn’t. Louis knew exactly what to get Harry. In fact, one of the things he had already pre ordered. He had been saving up to get something from Yves Saint Laurent for Harry. He knew he loved the brand but they could barely afford a sock from there, but he had managed to save up enough for a scarf that Harry had been eyeing up.

It was a satin, leopard print one. Louis didn’t really understand why he would want it but he knew that it would score him some good boyfriend points. He had bought the majority of Harry’s presents and it was time to pick up the last thing from the jewellers. As he made his way, his eye caught on something in the window of a charity shop.

It was small but he knew Harry would treasure it. He had a thing for small things you see. Especially when they were random objects, he loved bits and bobs. He said that they gave personality to a house and that everything has a story behind it. And Louis wanted to get him this because he wanted it to be a reminder of an amazing Christmas.

Harry was about to pull all his hair out. He had been into every shop he could think of, some places even twice. Louis was the most difficult person to buy for. He had bought more random funny things that Louis would love but he was yet to find that special something. He had been saving up so that he could get something great but his mind just wouldn’t think.

He walked past his favourite store that sold household decorations and inspiration struck. It wasn’t expensive but it was special. And it would be a way for them to remember this Christmas for the rest of their lives and Harry knew that Louis wanted to remember this holiday. Because they both agree that this is the best Christmas ever, so why not get something to remember it by.

Harry looked down at his watch and realised he had to start making his way to the cafe. When he got there, a few minutes late, he saw Louis already sat at a table with a bowl of soup and a tea already bought for Harry. He walked over and joined his boyfriend who was sat with a soft smile on his face.

“What you so happy about, eh?”

“Just think I bought you the best presents ever and I’m totally gonna be the king of Christmas this year.”

“Oh yeah? Someone’s a bit cocky.”

“I trust my judgement. Why were you late?”

“Only by a few minutes. And you are the hardest person to buy for so it took me a while to find something special for you.”

“And what did you get?”

“Nice try. I’m not telling. You’ll get one of them on your birthday, but the rest is for Christmas day.”

“We should go food shopping. Don’t want to be left with all the crappy food.”

“Yeah, we’ll finish lunch then go.”

They both finished their soup and tea in silence, just enjoying each other’s company and Harry paid for the food, since it was his turn. They put all their bags in the boot of Louis’ car and made their way to the Tesco’s that was close to where they lived.

They walked in and Harry made a bee line for the vegetables, wanting to get the best lot. Louis pouted because he hated vegetables but he knew Harry would make him eat it. It was their first time cooking Christmas dinner together so they were a little bit nervous. They managed to get a decent turkey that was big enough for just the two of them. 

They picked up the rest of the essentials and then wandered the store.

“We need alcohol Harry, can’t have Christmas without some wine and beers.”

“Not too much though, we don’t wanna get wasted. Not like last year.”

“We’ll need to get some for New Years though. We’re going to Niall’s party, and you know he’ll kick us out if we don’t bring beer.”

“I think you’re over reacting.”

“I’m being serious he done it to Liam last year, I had to sneak him in while Niall was doing shots with that blonde chick.”

“Fine, get a box of them but it’s for the party. We’ll get some wine for Christmas; we can at least keep it classy.”

“Love, I can be classy, okay? Don’t doubt me.”

“Last year you snuck a bottle of whiskey into our room and we got wasted in your childhood bedroom. Is that classy?”

“I’ve grown since then! I’m going to be twenty-four, I can be classy. Here, let’s get this red and a couple bottles of that white wine and that will be it.” Harry rolled his eyes as Louis put the wine into their trolley and they made their way to the checkout. They split the price of the shopping, Louis huffing because he had to pay for the carrier bags. They packed the boot with their shopping and made their way back.

When they got back and they unpacked the shopping Harry noticed something that he knows he didn’t put in the trolley and he has no idea how he didn’t notice it until now.

“Louis what happened to keeping it classy huh? Why is their whiskey in here?”

“Because Harold dearest, we are young! We can be classy during the day but when the night strikes...” Louis waved the bottle of whiskey in front of Harry’s face. Harry tried to hold his unimpressed look for as long as he could before he caved and smiled at Louis, shaking his head.

“You’re such a bad influence; you’ll make our kids into rebels won’t you?”

“Yeah, but they’ll have you to ground them.” Harry couldn’t wait till they had a family to have Christmas for. To wake up to excited kids because Santa came and left loads of presents. He couldn’t wait for that. But he would still treasure this with Louis, because it was their turn to make traditions. It was their turn to make Christmas their own.

❄❄❄

The day before they were due to leave to go to Harry’s parents found the couple on the living room floor wrapping presents. They had wrapped each other’s present the day they got them to save form any peaking. Harry had put on a Christmas playlist on Spotify to get into the mood. They were both swaying to the music and humming to themselves.

Harry’s wrapping was impeccable obviously. He was neat with the edges of the paper and topped every present off with a ribbon and he wrote neatly on it who the present was for. Louis on the other hand was reckless. He was haphazardly wrapping it, using an extensive amount of sellotape and just generally not giving a fuck. Sometimes Harry would glance over at Louis and try not to tut at the mess he was making.

“Ran out of sellotape.”

“Of course you did. You aren’t being reasonable with it. There’s some more in the kitchen.”

Louis got up and ran to the kitchen. He was wearing his Christmas jumper and he never really thought about how big it really was on him, but it kept him cosy, so he loved it. Harry also had on his jumper, paired with black leggings, while Louis was still in his pyjama bottoms. Their feet were in fluffy socks and they could really feel the Christmas spirit settle in.

The opening notes to Baby, It’s Cold Outside came on the playlist. Louis appeared in the doorway to the living room and draped himself over it. Harry looked towards him just as he opened his mouth.

“I really can’t stay.” Harry grinned and jumped up to his feet, missing his line as he walked over to Louis.

“I’ve got to go away.”

“Baby, it’s cold outside.” The pair clung to each other and started to sway; Louis’ hands on Harry’s chest, Harry’s round his waist.

“This evening has been.”

“Been hoping that you’d drop in.”

“So very nice.”

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.” Louis broke away from Harry and started to walk backwards towards the front door.

“My mother will start to worry.”

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry.” Harry moved at the same pace towards Louis, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Father will be pacing the floor.”

“Listen to the fireplace roar.” As they reached the front door Louis pressed himself against the wall.

“So really I’d better scurry.”

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” Harry reached forward and pulled Louis in the by the waist.

“Maybe just half a drink more.”

“Put some records on while I pour.” Harry touched Louis’ nose with his own, just before Louis moved away again and made his way toward the kitchen.

“The neighbours might think.”

“Baby, it’s bad out there.” Louis made his way around the counter, Harry on the opposite side, the two of them staring and grinning at each other.

“Say, what’s in this drink?” Harry started to slowly make his way around the counter.

“No cabs to be had out there.” He got closer to Louis as he turned round to face him, Harry not helping the smirk that crept onto his face. They finished the verse by Harry walking closer and closer to him. Harry picked him up so that he was sat on the counter and Louis circled his legs around his waist.

“I ought to say no, no, no.”

“Mind if I move in closer?” Harry’s hands moved up Louis’ back and pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest. Louis moved his arms to rest lazily on Harry’s shoulders.

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” Louis pushed Harry away, making him fall back against the opposite counter.

“I really can’t stay.” Louis jumped down from the counter and made his way to the door.

“Baby don’t hold out.” Louis turned round as they sung the next line together.

“Ah, but it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve got to go home.”

“Oh baby you’ll freeze out there.”

“Say, lend me your coat.”

“It’s up to your knees out there.” Louis grabbed Harry’s coat off the hanger and draped it around his shoulders. Harry grabbed his scarf that was hanging next to him. They sung the rest of the verse moving towards the door. Just as Louis sung his last line in the verse, Harry swung the scarf so that it was draped around Louis’ shoulders and he pulled him, dropping the scarf so that he could grab his waist.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow.”

“Think of my life long sorrow.” Harry grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled it off Louis, making it fall to the floor.

“At least there’ll be plenty implied.”

“If you caught pneumonia and died.”

“I really can’t stay.”

“Get over that hold out.” Harry pulled them closer so that they were face to face and started walking backwards till they were in the middle of the living room.

“Ah, but it’s cold outside.” Harry picked Louis up from his waist so that they were face to face; Louis’ feet just coming off the floor.

“Oh, baby, it’s cold outside. Oh, baby, it’s cold outsiiiide.” The pair sung the end of the song as loud as their voices would let them and Harry spun them round on the spot. The two of them fell into laughter as Harry fell onto the sofa bringing Louis with him. As their laughter quietened down, Louis positioned himself so that he was hovering over Harry.

“You know, the fact that you indulge me with these duets is one of the reasons why I love you.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure of mine. And I can’t help it when cute boys like you want to sing with me.”

“Maybe, I tricked you. I know I’m cute and you can’t handle it. You couldn’t help yourself when I started to sing, like a mermaid, I enticed you in.”

“You do talk shit sometimes.”

“Says you.”

“We should finish wrapping then pack our bags for the next couple days.”

“We should. But you know I kinda prefer laying here cuddled up to my giant of a boyfriend and maybe have a nap. Wrapping and packing can wait.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Louis leant down and kissed Harry before he cuddled up into his side and let Harry drape the blanket over the two of them as he closed his eyes and dreamt of spending everyday of his life with Harry.

❄❄❄

“Harry, you’re hair looks fine just get in the fucking car.” Louis was stood impatiently by the front door while Harry fixed his hair for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. They were supposed to have left an hour ago to be in time for lunch but that all went to shit so now Louis was trying to hurry them out of the house.

“Alright, I just wanna look nice.”

“You look gorgeous, you always have and you always will. Now can we go? I would like to get there before dinner so that we actually have a point in going.” Harry rolled his eyes as he slung their overnight bag onto his shoulder and walked out of the flat. Louis picked up the bag of presents for everyone and followed Harry, locking the door behind him.

They threw everything into the boot and climbed into the car. Louis was going to drive to Harry’s parents and then the day after, on Louis’ birthday, Harry was going to drive them to Louis’ parents. Harry would probably drive them back that night as well, seeing as Louis had a tradition of getting as hammered as he could without being hospitalised on his birthday.

As soon as Louis started the car and pulled out of their parking space, Harry had slipped in his Christmas album again and the car was filled with Michael Bublé’s voice.  Harry looked towards Louis while wiggling his eyebrows and shimmying, making Louis laugh so hard that the crinkles by his eyes could be seen. That was Harry’s favourite thing about Louis’ laugh, and he would spend most of his time trying to make Louis happy.

Since they were already an hour late, Harry already phoning his mum to let them know, they were going to get lunch on their journey. It was just over a three hour drive from London, which means they would get to Holmes Chapel around half past two in the afternoon. They were both already hungry seeing as they didn’t get any breakfast either.

When they fell asleep for their nap yesterday, after singing and dancing around the house, they had both forgotten that when you nap, you’re supposed to wake up after an hour. They woke up at nine in the morning with an hour to get ready, finish wrapping and pack their bags. It was inevitable that they were going to be late.

They car journey involved them singing loudly in the car and eating food from the McDonalds drive through. At one point they got caught in traffic and rolled down the windows despite the cold weather to sing to all the drivers. That was until the car next to them full of teenage girls started to flirt with them.

“You boys sound so good. You look good as well.” Louis and Harry both turned towards the brunette girl who was what looked like to be, trying to pull a sexy face.

“Uhm, can we help you?”

“Yeah, driver can give me your number and your friend can give my sister his number.” She winked at them as their eyes widened. Harry was trying to think of words to say while Louis burst out laughing.

“Sorry love, he’s taken. By me in fact. We’re boyfriends. And you are way too young to be hitting on my boyfriend.” Harry couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his lips at Louis’ response. The girls faces dropped just as the traffic started to move and the couple drove off laughing.

It’s not something they weren’t used to. The amount of girls that have hit on them in clubs is astounding. Louis got tired of explaining himself to them and would pull Harry to the dance floor so they could dance, clearly showing the girls they weren’t exactly straight. Soon they found it funny and whenever it happened they would just do something to show they were together.

They were only half an hour away from Holmes Chapel and Harry was complaining that he needed to pee but Louis refused to stop when they were so close. As soon as they pulled up outside of the house, Harry was out of the car running to the door. Louis shook his head as he retrieved their bags and the correct presents for everyone.

“Hi Mum, gotta pee.” He briefly heard Harry shout as he pushed past Anne to go to the loo. Louis walked up to her and accepted the hug she was offering Harry before he ran.

“Hi love, how was the drive up?”

“Ah it was alright; glad to be able to put me feet up though.”

“Gemma just put the kettle on just as Harry knocked, so I’m sure you’ll get your tea in a bit.”

“Perfect. Actually while Harry’s in the loo I wanted to ask you something, preferably in private?”

“Of course! We’ll pop your bags in the room and have a talk.”

Harry came of the bathroom and walked downstairs to his sister sat on the sofa.

“Hey loser.”

“Shut up Gemma.”

“Ouch, that hurt. Where’s your husband?”

“Not my husband. Yet. And I don’t know.”

“I swear I heard him come in, I made him tea and he’s not here to appreciate it.”

“Did you make me any tea?”

“No.” Harry rolled his eyes and was about to say something back when his Mum and Louis walked into the room.

“Now now kids, no arguing.” Harry spun round to give his Mum a hug and noticed that her eyes were slightly red.

“You okay, Mum?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve just been rubbing my eyes a lot today.” Harry shrugged it off and leant down to hug her. He looked up at Louis and seen him smiling really big at the two of them. Gemma stood up and went over to hug Louis, then handed him his tea, which he took without hesitation. Once they had all sat down, Gemma was the first to break the silence.

“So how have you two been? How’s the happy couple?”  Harry broke into the conversation, Louis staring at him with fond in his eyes. Anne looked at the two of them and felt herself choke up and excused herself to the bathroom.

“What’s up with Mum?”

“I don’t know she’s been fine all day. Maybe, it’s the thought of finally having her son back in the house when she hasn’t seen him in months.”

“You know I’m busy with the school.”

“I know Haz; I’ll go check on her.” When Gemma walked out of the room, Louis snuggled in closer into his side. Harry draped his am over his shoulders and leant down to kiss his forehead.

The rest of the night was filled with mindless chit chat. When Robin came home, Anne and Harry started the dinner together and soon they were all sat around the table, enjoying each other’s company. They all exchanged presents with each other and they also gave Louis his birthday present which he tried to decline but Anne wouldn’t have it.

Around midnight, Louis and Harry headed up to Harry’s childhood bedroom to settle down for the night. They got changed and climbed into bed, lying on their sides so that they were face to face. Louis reached forward and brushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes. He kept his hand on the crook of his neck and jaw and Harry relaxed at the soft touch.

“Hey, it’s midnight right? Happy birthday, Lou.”

“Thank you, Haz.”

“Can I give you your present now?”

“You don’t have to love; you can wait till we’re at me Mums place.” Instead of listening to Louis, Harry got out of the bed and padded over to their case and took out a wrapped present. It was only a small thing, but Louis knew there would be some big meaning behind it. And that’s what made it more special.

Harry climbed back into the bed, getting under the covers before handing Louis the present. He carefully unwrapped the present and threw the paper onto the floor behind him. It was in a small jewellery box, whatever it was. He opened up the case slowly and gasped.

“It’s like a promise bracelet. Like a promise ring but as a bracelet.” It was a woven bracelet with colours blue, green and white.

“The blue is you and the green is me, obviously. And the white is because it’s a promise. In its purity a promise is white. I think it also shows that our future together is bright. And although some things in the world are rough, together we are pure. Its kinda cheesy but, I thought you would like it.” Louis picked up the bracelet and stroked it with his thumb. He looked up at Harry with slightly wet eyes.

Grabbing Harry by the back of the neck, he pulled him in for a kiss to try and convey how much this meant to him because he knows if he tried to use his voice it would fail him. Soon enough a small sob escaped his lips and Harry pulled back to wipe his tears.

“Harry, this is- I’m- It’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just promise me that everything in our future will be bright, that it will always be us.”

“I promise.”

❄❄❄

By eleven they were already on their way to Doncaster. It would take just over an hour for the journey, so Anne had made them flasks with tea in them and packed them some snacks. They hugged them all goodbye before they left, Anne shouting a good luck towards them, leaving Harry confused.

Louis was curled up in the passenger seat examining the bracelet on his wrists and smiling slightly to himself. Harry looked over to him quickly and couldn’t help but smile. They were both tired after the night they had and the tea that Anne had made was a blessing to Louis.

“You can have a nap if you want? It’s gonna be a busy day with all your siblings. Get some rest.”

“Don’t want you to feel lonely.”

“Lou, sleep, okay? I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but when we get to me Mums, you can go for a sleep as well okay? I plan on getting wasted again and it won’t nearly be as half as fun without you.”

“Okay, Louis.”

An hour after Louis fell asleep, Harry pulled up outside of Jay’s house. He reached over to gently shake Louis awake. Louis groaned and turned over so he was facing Harry, even though he was still asleep.

“Loooouis, we’re here. If you don’t wake up now I’ll let your sisters into the car to wake you up.” Louis’ eyes cracked open as he stared at Harry’s face, which if he moved forward just slightly, and their noses would touch.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You obviously don’t know me very well do you?”

“You love me too much to be that cruel.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yeah, I’m your favourite person you wouldn’t hurt me like that.” Harry smirked slightly as Louis carded his fingers in his hair and pulled him forward so that their lips met. They were so lost in each other’s lips that when they heard a knock on the car window they both jumped. They moved their heads to see Jay standing outside of the car, waving at them. They sat in the car in shock. Louis was frozen; his Mum has just caught him making out with his boyfriend. No matter how old you are, that will always be the worst horror. Harry had to tease Louis’ fingers out of his hair and coughed to get Louis to look back at him.

“Think we better go in, yeah?” Louis nodded still slightly in shock. They got out of the car and Louis couldn’t even look at his Mum in the face. He kept his head down and made his way round to the boot to get out their stuff. Harry sheepishly looked over at Jay who just shook her head and beckoned him over for a hug.

“Well, it’s good to know you two are still on good terms. Great terms actually, by the look of it.” Harry choked on a laugh that got caught in his throat.

“Mum, please.”

“What? You’re grown men, you’re in love, and you have needs. I get that. I just wanted to get to you before the younguns noticed you were here. Which would you prefer, eh, your Mother or your sisters?”

“Neither thanks.” Jay shook her head at her stubborn son and pulled him in for a hug as well. She held on for a bit longer with Louis. Because of their jobs and where they lived they never had a lot of time to visit their families, so when they did it was a little emotional. Harry hoped that Jay wouldn’t start crying like his Mum did though.

“Harry you know where the room is, pop the bags in there while Louis gets attacked by his sisters.”

“Oh God, I forgot about the terrors.” Jay pulled Louis into the house as Harry picked up the bags. He heard a chorus of girls screaming Louis’ name and when he walked through the door he was met by Louis on the floor on the bottom of a pile up with all of his sisters on top of him. Harry chuckled sneaking past them to put the clothes away and brought down the bag of presents.

“Okay, who wants presents?” All of the girls looked up to Harry holding up two bags full of presents and ran to the living room, knowing that is they were quiet Harry would give them the presents. They weren’t a loud to open them till tomorrow but they liked to guess what they were.  Harry held out a hand for Louis and pulled him up.

“You go entertain the girls, I’m gonna go catch up with me Mum.”

“Okay.” Harry bent down to kiss him quickly and went into the living room while Louis walked into the kitchen. Harry was laughing with the girls with Doris sat in between his legs as he sat on the floor. They were all rushing to tell him stories about school and friends they had made. Lottie was sat quietly on the sofa behind him, playing with his hair.

“You okay, Lottie?”

“Hmm? Yeah, everything’s fine, I’m just crazy jealous of your hair.” Harry smiled at her before turning his attention back to the other girls.

“Oh my God, Louis! When are-“

“Mum! Shut up!” They all looked towards the kitchen in confusion and after a couple seconds Jay came out, took one look at Harry and ran upstairs, tears in her eyes.

“What are you saying to our Mum’s to make them cry?”

“I honestly have no idea what is up with that to be honest.” Louis walked over at sat next to Harry picking up his little brother and playing with him in his lap. After a couple minutes, Jay came back downstairs and clapped her hands.

“Alright, present time! It might not be Christmas but it is Lou’s birthday so let’s celebrate!”

The rest of the day was spent of birthday presents and cake. They all sat around the huge table for dinner and then watched movies on the TV. Soon enough all the girls were tucked up in bed. Louis was saying goodnight and goodbye to them, knowing he wouldn’t see them for another few months. While he was upstairs, Harry was sat downstairs with Jay.

“You make him so happy, Harry. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you for that. I can see how much you mean to each other. He showed me the bracelet and I couldn’t help but cry a little. Even though I miss having him here with me, I’m happy you are there to look after him.”

“It’s my pleasure, Jay. I love him so much; I can’t imagine my future without him.” Jay stood up to head to her bed and Harry stood up to hug her. Just as she pulled back she cupped his face, with damp eyes.

“Your future together is so bright, Harry. Thank you.” She pulled his head down to kiss his forehead then made her way upstairs. Just as she left, Louis appeared with their bags in his hands. They wanted to get home before Christmas day itself, to avoid the traffic. They hugged Louis’ Mum goodbye and climbed into the car.

When they got back home, it was ten minutes to midnight. Harry put their bags away and then put their presents under the tree. When he stood up and turned round he saw Louis in the doorway with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Now it’s time for a proper celebration.” He grinned as he opened up the bottle, not bothering to get glasses and drunk it straight from the bottle. He winced as he handed it to Harry.

After an hour the bottle was empty and the pair was a giggling mess on the floor. And after another hour they were passed out on the sofa. They knew before they started drinking that it was going to hit them hard in the morning, but it was tradition and Louis wasn’t one to break a tradition.

At one in the morning, Harry woke up. He looked down at Louis then around him and laid confused as to why they were in the living room. He shook Louis awake and accidentally pushed him off the sofa, still a little drunk. Louis grunted as he hit the floor and Harry peeked down at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Try not push me next time.”

“Sorry.”

“Why did you push me?”

“It was supposed to be a little nudge.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you think we should actually go to bed?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Hey, Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

❄❄❄

“Harry, wake up! It’s Christmas!” Louis was jumping on the bed like he used to when he was a child. Harry cracked an eye open and laughed at the sight. Louis was already dressed in his Christmas jumper and what looked like to be Harry’s leggings and fluffy socks. Louis stopped jumping and flopped down next to him a huge smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Harry. I love you very much.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou. I love you very much also.” Harry grinned at Louis and pulled him into chest. Louis laughed as Harry kissed all over his face, and then finally landed on his lips. They stayed there for a while before Louis pulled him out of bed and forced him to get dressed.

“Hurry up! I wanna open our presents!”

Harry walked out of the bathroom and over to Louis and gestured for him to go first. Louis shook his head and moved round to Harry’s back. He looked behind him confused, but then Louis jumped up on his back. It was obvious then that he wanted a piggy back ride. He felt something be put on his head.

“What did you put on me?”

“Reindeer antlers. Now go, my trusty stead.” Harry made a noise similar to a horse and started to gallop around the flat. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his weird boyfriend. He was gripping onto his shoulders and his legs had created a vice around Harry’s waist. After Harry had circled the kitchen a few times he ran into the living room and came to a halt.

Louis jumped off Harry’s back and grabbed a hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. They looked at eacho ther and smiled before Louis’ face broke into a full grin and pulled Harry towards the tree. They both sat on the floor opposite one another.

“I think we should start with stuff that our families got us, then the stuff we got each other?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Louis picked up the present his Mum got them and Harry picked up the present from his Mum. They ripped into all of the presents from their families. Louis’ sisters had given them home-made gifts which if Louis was brutally honest, they were the ones he loved the most. Louis gave Harry a bag with a bow on top which had all the gifts that he had bought him.

“You open yours first.” Harry gave him his presents to open first, and well, Louis wasn’t going to complain about that. He opened up the Adidas jumper that Harry got him along with the beanie and smiled widely at it.

“That’s the one I was wanting.”

“That’s why I got it.”

Louis smiled at Harry and continued opening his presents. He got him a new watch, which was good since his had broke. He also got him a whoopee cushion and other funny things from the joke store, which had made him laugh. There was one more present. It was fairly big and felt kind of heavy.

Louis carefully unwrapped it to be met by a large photo frame. It had a collage of all the pictures they had taken over the past month. Pictures from their food fight. A picture of the final cookies and the selfie they had taken.  A picture of Louis putting up decorations. The picture that Louis had taken of Harry on the floor. One after they had been to Starbucks. Pictures of them in the snow and their snow angels. There was a section of pictures that they took when they were trying on their Christmas jumpers. There was a selfie from when they had a lazy night. There were other random pictures from the month that they had taken.

Louis looked at the frame with teary eyes. He stroked a few of the pictures and breathed in a shaky breathe. He looked up at Harry and tried to think of the words to say, but nothing came to his mind.

“Harry.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s- Harry this is everything.”

“I knew you wanted to remember this Christmas, and I was stumped on what to buy you. And then I seen the frame and I knew I had to do this. We can hang it in the living room, if you want of course, we could-“

“Harry, just shut up for a minute.” Harry instantly shut him mouth and Louis crawled over to him and hugged him, stuffing his nose into the crease of his neck.

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much.” He pulled back and kissed Harry.

“Okay, open your presents before I start balling my eyes out.” Harry picked up the bag and started opening all the smaller presents. Louis had got him a couple CD’s that he had been wanting and an apron that said _boyfriends cook only._ Harry laughed at that one as he picked up a soft feeling present. He opened it up to see the scarf that he had been eyeing up from Yves Saint Laurent. Harry looked up at Louis with a look of shock and disbelief.

“Louis, how did you even afford this?”

“I’ve been saving up for months, I knew you wanted it and I wanted to make you happy.”

Harry stayed with a look of disbelief. After a while he snapped out of it and picked up a small box. Inside was a long gold chain with a pearl on it. Harry carefully took it out of the box and held it in his hands, shaking his head.

“I honestly don’t know how you manage to afford all of this.” Before Louis could answer him he was already opening the last present. It was a little snowflake ornament. The middle of the snowflake was engraved with the words _Louis and Harry Christmas 2015._ Harry’s eyes instantly filled up with tears. He was a grown man crying over a small snowflake, but it meant so much.

“I guess we both had the same thought about wanting to remember this day forever.” Louis smiled softly at Harry who was tearful, which of course, caused Louis to tear up. They both got up onto their knees and hugged in front of the Christmas tree. Harry had the snowflake in one hand and a handful of Louis’ hair in the other. Louis’ hands mirrored Harry’s, one hand in his hair and the other clutching at his jumper.

They both started slowly swaying in a pile of presents. They were both silently crying, but not out of sadness. Because of the sheer force of how much they love eachother. Because of the reality that this Christmas is theirs.

❄❄❄ 

 After they had finished crying and had tidied up the living room, they sent Christmas messages to everyone with an attached selfie of them; Louis wearing a Santa hat and Harry with the reindeer antlers. They started to cook the meal at around midday, Harry wore the apron that Louis bought him and Louis would keep stealing kisses off him.

Louis had already started them on a bottle of white wine and by time they had finished their soup the first bottle was already finished. Thing is, when the two of them get tipsy on wine, they get a little handsy. It had never really been a problem before; they would just learn to be civil when they were in the company of their parents.

But they were alone so they had no self control. Every move one of them made, the other would copy them. It was while they were making out under one of mistletoe Louis had put up, that they were interrupted by their smoke alarm going off. The both looked at each other as their eyes widened and they spoke at the same time.

“The turkey.”

They ran into the kitchen and Harry pulled the oven door open, fanning the smoke out of the way. Once they could see again and Louis had turned off the smoke alarm, Harry pulled the turkey out of the oven. He picked up a knife and stabbed the turkey to see how burnt it really was. Once it got past the burnt skin the knife cut perfectly fine.

“Looks like it’s just the skin the rest should be alright to eat.”

“Thank god!” They looked towards each other and burst out laughing, still feeling the buzz from the wine.

“Well, we couldn’t have an exactly perfect Christmas; something was bound to go wrong.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, Haz. This Christmas is perfect, because if something didn’t go wrong then well, it wouldn’t have been us.” Harry smiled at Louis’ reasoning and started to carve the turkey, taking the burnt skin off first. Once Louis had set the table, Harry was placing the plates down on the table. Louis walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut; making the room a little bit darker than it was, but still light enough so they could see.

They sat down to eat and also made a start on their second bottle of wine. The turkey was a little bit crispier than it should have been but it was still okay to eat. They sat idly chatting with each other about random nothings. Once they had finished both dinner and the wine, Louis went into the kitchen to get desert.

“I thought we didn’t buy any desert?”

“Oh but we did.” Louis walked back into the room with a tub of Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream and two spoons and the last bottle of red wine.

“A meal fit for kings, I would say.”

It turns out that wine mixed with ice cream made them even more giggly than usual. Harry had put on the Christmas music again and they were dancing around the place, practically shouting the lyrics out. When they heard the doorbell go off they froze. Louis lifted a finger to Harry, to signal to him to be quiet. They crept to the door and peeked through the peep hole. Louis relaxed when he seen it was just their neighbour. As soon as he opened the door he could see she wasn’t happy.

“I get that it’s Christmas, but do you think you could keep it down.”

“Are you all on your own?”

“No, my daughter and her children are here, and we are trying to watch a movie but we can’t hear a think over your drunken singing.”

“How do you know we’re drunk?” The old woman rolled her eyes and walked back to her flat and told them to keep it down before she slammed the door shut. The couple giggled with each other as they made their way back into the living room. They switched on the TV and found Love Actually playing. They cuddled up to eachother pulling the blanket form behind the sofa over them.

As the night went on, they both sobered up between the short naps they had taken. They stayed on the sofa watching Christmas movies and feeling safe and at home. Just then they heard the rain start to pour down heavily. It was classic of British weather to rain, but Louis was hoping it wouldn’t rain on Christmas day. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a storm, because the last time it did, of their power cut out.

“You tired?”

“Yeah, but I’m comfy. Don’t wanna move.” Harry picked Louis up bridal style, making his scream slightly in shock. Harry carried him into the bedroom nearly hitting his head on the door and then kissing him under the mistletoe in their doorway. The both settled into bed, changing their Christmas jumpers for baggy shirts and ridding their leggings.

“Thank you for the most perfect Christmas ever, Lou.” They were laid with their foreheads pressed together. Their legs were tangled under the covers and their hands intertwined. Louis absent-mindedly started stroking Harry’s ring finger before he spoke up.

“It’s not over yet, Harry.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

❄❄❄

Of course to their luck there was a storm. And then the power went out. Because of the storm the sky was dark from the thick clouds, so it was as though they were still in night time. Harry had put out some of his candles around the living room, just to give them a little bit of light. Louis had gotten out the torches they had from when they went camping to light up the hallway and kitchen.

They had managed to watch a couple of movies on Harry’s laptop, but inevitably it had died halfway through the third film. They both sat there with boredom etched onto their faces.

“We could play scrabble.”

“Harry, I swear to God, I am not playing scrabble with you. Not after last time.”

“You were the one making up words!”

“They were real words, they were in the dictionary!”

“Oh, because zee is an actual word.”

“Yeah it is!” They looked at each other and sighed, letting out tired laughs.

“I can’t believe we’re fighting over scrabble. Again.” Harry laughed, running a hand through his hair. He got up and walked into the kitchen while Louis scrolled through his phone. Harry came back with a bottle of beer each and Louis didn’t even question the fact that they were for Niall’s New Year’s party.

Louis continued to scroll through his phone while Harry was using the wireless charger. They didn’t realise how handy that thing would be to them, and then when the power went out the first time and they were left with no communication, they decided to get it. Harry was humming a song quietly to himself and Louis tried to figure out what it was. When Louis realised what it was, he turned the volume up on his phone, pressed play and placed his phone and beer on the table.

He stood up and reached a hand out to Harry who looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye. The sound of Photograph by Ed Sheeran played throughout the living room. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled himself up. Louis reached up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry wrapped his around Louis’ waist. They started to slowly sway to the music together. They were leaning against each other’s foreheads and looking into the others eyes.

“This feels very much like what our first dance would be like.”

“Except we have candles looking at us, not our family and friends.”

“Do you ever think about what our wedding would be like? If we got married.”

“Always. I used to think it was a scam to get you to pay out loads of money to just sign some papers. Why do you need to sign papers to declare your love, you know? But then I met this curly haired boy, with green eyes and all I could see was myself stood at the altar watching him walk towards me.”

“You really thought that? That all your other reasons went out the window?”

“Yeah, kinda scared me if I’m being honest.”

“Is that why you took your sorry time to ask me out?” Louis laughed a little at that. He did take his time, yeah. But it was worth it.

“Maybe, I don’t know, I didn’t think you felt the same.”

“Of course I did. When I seen you walk in the class, I actually prayed you would sit next to me.” The pair laughed at their younger selves as they continued to dance to the music. Stay With Me by Sam Smith was playing now, and it was evident that Louis had put on their chill playlist.

“What do you think of marriage? Having to spend the rest of your life legally bonded to me.”

“That sounds like absolute bliss. I wanted to be married to you at some stage, whether it’s tomorrow or in five years. I know that it’s something that will happen for us, but I feel like we’re comfortable enough in our little bubble as it is, that marriage isn’t really a looming thing for us. I know I’ll be with you for life either way.” Louis smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him, the two of them still swaying to the music. Louis deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back.

After that they stayed chest to chest dancing to the music that was playing throughout the living room.

“I love you, Harry. I hope you realise how much you have changed my life.”

“I love you so much. Who knows what I would be doing if I didn’t meet you. And I know I don’t really want to know, this is the only life I ever want. Everyday I’m thankful for you.” Louis tucked his head into Harry’s neck and held onto him tighter. They don’t really know how long they stayed like that, dancing in the dark, but after a while the power came back on and the Christmas lights flickered on.

They looked over towards the tree, freezing their dancing. They turned their heads towards each other and smiled softly. Sometimes they didn’t even need to say that they loved each other, they just knew. They would still say it anyway because they were so loved up to have any brain to mouth filter when it came to their feelings.

“We should probably blow out all these candles before we somehow set the place on fire.”

“That happened one time!” Louis let out a loud laugh at Harry’s defensive reply. They blew out all the candles and put away the torches set up in the hallway. They went into the kitchen to make themselves some dinner. They had leftover turkey, which Louis heated up while Harry cooked some chips.

They ate dinner while watching Harry Potter on TV. They cuddled up to each other after they had eaten and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, instantly stroking his ring finger again. Harry looked down at his hand then up at Louis who was focused on the film. He leaned forward to kiss the top of his cheekbones and revelled in the way Louis instantly reacted to his touch.

Harry thought about their conversation from earlier and wandered if Louis would be the one to propose or if it would be him. Harry decided to himself that soon enough he would propose to Louis. That he would take him to where they had their first date and propose. There was no doubt that Louis would say no, and Harry knew how to be romantic.

He leant his head on his shoulder as they carried on watching the film. Next to him Louis was thinking about the same thing, thinking about waiting for Harry at the altar, about saying their vows and sealing it with and I do. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of making more and more memories with Harry.

He couldn’t wait to dance more with him. He couldn’t wait to stay up late, drunk with him. He couldn’t wait to have more food fights with him, or to take more pictures together. He couldn’t wait for them to have kids and to share their Christmases as a bigger family. He couldn’t wait for everything and more with Harry.

They knew that they had a long road ahead of them full of new and beautiful memories and new traditions to make along the way. But for now, this Christmas was the best place to start it all.

❄❄❄

After spending nearly a week in flat, Louis was going out of his mind. They both started work again just after New Years and he was damned if he was going to spend the rest of the year inside the flat watching reruns of Come Dine With Me. He decided that he was going to take Harry out on a date. They hadn’t been on a proper date in ages and Louis thought that since they had the time off they should abuse it.

“Come on, Harry, get dressed we’re going out.” Harry looked up from his position on the sofa. He was sat cross legged with a book in his hands and when he looked up at Louis he looked confused. He raised his eyebrows as if to silently ask where they were going.

“We’re going on a date. I’ve been a terrible boyfriend and haven’t taken you on one in months. We have the time, and me and you both know we’ll be recovering from Niall’s party tomorrow for about a week. I want to get out of this place and I want to take you on a glamorous date, one you won’t ever forget. So get your ass off that sofa and get moving. Time is of the essence Styles!” Harry slowly grinned throughout Louis’ dramatic speech. He jumped up to his feet and kissed Louis before running to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later he came out in black and white striped jeans and a black knitted sweater. Louis loved his style, he loved that he didn’t care what he wore and who saw it. And in Louis’ eyes he always looked beautiful, no matter what. Harry tied his hair in a bun and threw his coat and scarf on, before slipping into his black boots.

“Is this good enough for your impromptu date, Tomlinson?”

“It’s perfect. Everyone will be jealous because I’ll have the prettiest boy in the room.” Harry blushed at his words and looked away before his reaction gave him away. Louis stood up and straightened out his jumper, the Adidas one that Harry had got him for Christmas and put his beanie on, not bothering to style his hair. He grabbed his coat and ushered Harry out of the door and into the car.

“Lou, do you even know where we’re going? Because it just seems like you’re driving round for the sake of it.” Just then something caught Louis’ eye and he turned the car so he could park up. Just outside of the town centre they had set up an ice rink with a huge Christmas tree in the centre of it. He heard Harry gasp from beside him and looked over at him to study his reaction.

“Oh my God, Louis. We haven’t been ice skating in years.”

“It’ll be fun, yeah? Better than last time, when we were too awkward to even hold hands.”

“It’ll be amazing, let’s go. There’s barely anyone here, we’ll have most of the rink to ourselves.” They climbed out of the car and went over to pay for the entry fee and to get their skates. Harry helped Louis tie his since he had trouble making sure they were secure. Louis’ leg was resting on Harry’s knee as he knelt in front of him. Louis smiled at the sight and looked down into his lap, trying not to give himself away.

Harry tapped his boot and helped him stand up. They made their way over to the rink and stepped onto the ice, Harry nearly falling as soon as his skate made contact. Louis gripped onto his hand and elbow and helped keep him upright, the two of them laughing at Harry’s clumsiness. They slowly made their way round and got used to the feel of the ice.

Once they had got their bearings they held each other’s hand and slowly made their way round. Louis was undoubtedly better at skating than Harry was, but with Louis to hold onto he didn’t seem to mind going a little bit faster than usual. Louis spun round and grabbed both of Harry’s hands and skated backwards. The rink was still playing Christmas music and when Baby, It’s Cold Outside came on, they couldn’t help but laugh and sing with each other again.

They only had paid for an hour and a half, which was enough time for the two of them to have a laugh with each other before they got tired. And of course Harry fell over a fair few times. One time he managed to bring Louis down on top of him causing the two of them to stare at each other before they burst out laughing. Louis kissed Harry’s nose before jumping up and holding a hand out for Louis.

They made their way out of the rink and took of their skates giving them back so they could get their shoes in return. They made their way back to the car hand in hand, Harry with a slight skip in his step. He was really happy that Louis decided to take him out for this date. When they got in the car he kissed Louis’ cheek and told him so.

“Oh, but it’s not over yet. You hungry? I know the perfect place to go.” Harry made a hand gesture as if to say _after you_ and Louis drove off. After five minutes, Louis pulled up outside a familiar restaurant. Harry looked at the name of the place and when he did he brought a hand to his mouth.

“Louis, this is where we had our first date. Why are you bringing me here?”

“Like I said earlier, I haven’t taken you out in a while and to pay up for the time lost, I have to treat you like a prince. And what a better place to come than where we had our very first date.” The restaurant wasn’t too fancy and they offered a lunch menu, which is all they were after. It was a small, family run business that Louis used to go to for lunch all the time when he was in university. The last time they came here was for their one year anniversary, nearly three years ago.

Louis pushed opened the door causing a little bell to ring above them. They stood at the front and waited for someone to seat them. The place still looked the same as it had all those years ago and Harry was feeling nostalgic about it all. He gripped Louis’ hand tighter, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. A woman that was around their parents age walked up to them and picked up two menus on her way.

“Table for two?” Louis instantly recognised her and smiled widely towards her.

“That would be grand, Julia.” Julia looked over to him when he spoke her name and after a while realisation flickered across her eyes.

“Louis? Oh my God, I haven’t seen you here in years! I thought you and the young boy you were with had ran off. Ha! I guess that isn’t the case then. Who’s this lovely lad then?”

“I’m the young boy form years ago, I just done a lot of growing up.” Julia covered her mouth as a small laugh came out.

“Oh wow, you have grown up, haven’t you? Come on I’ll show you your table.” Julia gave them a window booth and left them with the menus. They both decided what they wanted, just going with the soup of the day and a roll. Julia brought over their lunch and their drinks and left them to themselves. They ate their soup in silence, glancing at the street outside and stealing looks from each other.

It was like their very first date all over again. All the giddiness and nervousness was there again, in the pit of Louis’ stomach. This was the most perfect place, the most perfect setting, and the fact that it held a place in both Louis and Harry’s heart made it even more perfect. And to put the cherry on the cake, he had the most perfect boy sat in front of him, and he could not believe his luck.

Little did he know was that, Harry felt exactly the same. He felt the nervousness in his stomach couldn’t help but think of the first time Louis brought him here and how he had felt. He was on a date with an older, cute boy and he was extremely giddy. If he knew back then from the start they would make it this far, he would’ve been a little shocked. Although, Harry believes they were destined for each other, if not in university then somewhere else along the line.

Louis ordered them a slice of chocolate cake to share and they sat chatting about the New Year’s party tomorrow. They decided when they would leave and Harry went through his outfit idea and Louis being Louis told him he would look beautiful no matter what.

“Have you thought about New Year resolutions at all?”

“Haz, you know I don’t decide on them till the clock strikes midnight and I have had plenty of alcohol in my system.”

“Thought maybe this year would be different. I was thinking something to take up yoga or something. I’m not sure yet.”

“Let’s make a deal, yeah? When the fireworks go off then we will tell our resolutions. Gives us a whole day to think about it. Deal?”

“Deal.” They shook hands on their little deal and then Louis left the money on the table, leaving a generous tip and they left the restaurant. Harry smiled at the best date that they had had in while and also smiled at the thought of spending another year with Louis. And Louis was smiling at the thought of starting the New Year off with a bang.

❄❄❄

They woke up naturally at midday on the last day of the year. They decided not to set an alarm because they had a long night ahead of them. Harry was the first to wake up and when he opened his eyes they were instantly met by Louis’ face. His features were soft and his hair was a little messy from moving around in his sleep. He was clutching the covers just under his chin, and Harry knew that meant he was cold. He moved a little closer to him and slung his arm on the dip of Louis’ waist. It wasn’t long for Louis to wake up himself and see Harry staring right back at him

“Bit creep staring at someone sleep.” Louis’ voice was laced with sleep and was slightly deeper than normal. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Says the one who stares at me all the time.”

“Details, details.”

“What time do we have to leave later?”

“Nine, Niall says that three hours is enough time to get drunk and for him to get a girl to kiss at midnight.”

“Didn’t he kiss a lampshade one year?” Louis burst out laughing at the memory of walking into the bathroom to Niall making out with the lampshade from the living room.

“Yeah, let’s not let him get that drunk this year.”

“You mean you’re actually going to focus on him? Because I think he’s old enough, we’ll leave him to Liam.” Louis grinned and nodded his head. He just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend. He wanted to stay with him all the time, not move from his side and then kiss him when the clock strikes midnight. Tonight was going to be a big night for the both of them and they wanted to be inside their own little bubble.

They finally got out of bed at one in the afternoon when Harry’s stomach started to growl. While Harry went for his shower Louis made them toasted sandwiches. Harry padded into the kitchen in just his boxers and leant against the counter next to Louis and they ate their lunch in peace. Harry made a cup of tea to help wake Louis up, because without it Louis would be grumpy, and he made himself a coffee.

He brought them into the living room where Louis was patting the seat next to him, beckoning Harry over. Once they were both seated, Louis pulled the blanket over them and they carried on with the Harry Potter marathon they had started during the week. Once the sixth film was finished it was nearing close to eight at night.

“I’m gonna go for me shower now. You better get dressed I know how long it takes you. And if we wanna get a taxi we’re gonna have to be quick.” Harry groaned, refusing to move from the sofa. He leant against Louis, which made it difficult for him to move. But Louis knew exactly what to do.

He snuck his hand around Harry’s waist and just as Harry relaxed against his side, he dug his fingers into the skin and started to tickle him. Harry jerked up and instantly jumped off the sofa, making Louis smirk because his plan had worked. Harry pouted at him as the warmth from the blanket and Louis suddenly left him.

Louis stood up and pulled Harry in for hug, stopping him from pouting and then pulled him by his wrist to the bedroom so they could get ready. When Louis got into the shower, Harry was pulling clothes from their closet and putting them on the bed. When Louis came out of the shower, Harry was still taking clothes out and Louis stood in the doorway looking at the pile of clothes on the bed.

“Uh Haz? What are you doing?”

“Deciding what to wear.”

“I thought you decided yesterday?”

“Yeah but that wouldn’t really work for a party. Maybe a meal but I want to wear something that will wow everyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything I’ve worn in the past few years has been so vanilla. I wanna add a bit of jazz, you know?” Louis shook his head and made his way over to take out his jeans and a black tank that said _skate though._ He pulled the clothes on and started on drying and styling hair. Once he had finished, Harry had finally pieced together an outfit. He was wearing a sheer black shirt and his tightest jeans.

Louis stared at Harry with wide eyes as he scanned his body. He could see every detail of his tattoos through the shirt. When he looked back up at Harry’s face he was met with a smirk and then a wink as Harry made his way out of the room, not before leaning down to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“Jazz.” Louis snapped out of his creepy stare and shook his head at himself. He finished with his hair, just leaving it down with a fringe. He walked into the living room with his trainers in his hands, going without socks as usual. Harry was styling his hair in the mirror, fluffing it and making sure it was how he liked it.

Once they had their shoes on, Harry slipped on his bomber jacket and Louis going for his hoodie. They knew when they got to the party. They had called the taxi service at half eight and they got the call that the driver was there at ten to nine. There was going to be a lot of traffic but Louis said it was better to be late because then everyone would see your entrance.

Harry grabbed the box of beers they had bought before Christmas and they made their way outside. They got into the taxi and gave the driver the address and sat back against the seats. New Years has always been the busiest night and trying to get anywhere on time meant leaving half an hour early. The taxi driver ignored the pair and put on the radio, the top charts playing quietly in the background.

The pair was sat right next to eachother. Harry had his hand resting on Louis’ thigh and Louis was playing with his fingers. He had a nervous edge to him all of a sudden and Harry felt it. He looked over to him and furrowed his eyebrows, silently asking if he was okay. Louis nodded his head and pecked him on the cheek, smiling at him when he pulled back. When the taxi pulled up at Niall’s they could already hear the music. They were bound to get some complaints from the neighbours, that’s for sure.

Harry knocked on the door while Louis paid the driver. Louis just got to Harry’s side when Niall opened the door. He was grinning and cheered when he saw the beer, taking it from Harry before he even said hello to them. Louis just shrugged and walked in putting his hoodie into the closet.

“Lads! Now the party can really start, now that we have the star couple!” It was obvious how drunken Niall already was. He moved over to Louis clinging onto him for a hug. At that moment Liam had burst into the room with an exasperated look on his face.

“Thank God. Me and Zayn had been looking everywhere for him. We heard the door and suddenly he was gone.”

“Hey Li.” Harry and Liam shared a quick hug while Louis was trying to peel Niall from his front.

“Hey Niall, let’s go find Zayn before he freaks out.” Liam and Niall left the pair in the hallway. Louis guided Harry towards the kitchen and they grabbed themselves a beer before making their way to the living room. Niall had converted his living room into a huge dance space. When it was to get to midnight, everyone would go to the back garden and watch the firework display.

The lights were all turned off and a few disco balls that Niall must have forked out on were set out around the place. The music was pounding in their chests but once they had a couple of beers in them they were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing more crude than the rest of the people at the party. When it got to eleven they removed themselves from the dancing and stumbled into the kitchen.

They were both as drunk as the other. They made their way to the buffet that was set up and started feeding each other all different kinds of party food, not waiting for the other to swallow. Harry had gotten them another beer each and handed it to Louis, nearly falling over on his way back and then bursting out with laughter into each other’s necks. Just then Zayn walked into the kitchen and studied the two of them.

“You two are worse when you’re drunk, you know that?”

“Zayn! Look Harry! It’s Zayn!” Zayn instantly regretted making his presence known when the pair ran over to him forcing him into a tight hug. Zayn pushed their sweaty bodies off of him and left the kitchen, making a gagging noise.

“Harry you look really hot.”

“So do you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis giggled at Harry’s remark.

“You know what, we should do some shots.” Harry cheered at the thought as Louis stumbled while pulling out the shot glasses and the vodka. Once they had set up their drinks they counted down from three then started to down the shots. Liam walked in to see what they were shouting at and rubbed his hands over his face when he seen how wasted they were. Niall walked into the room at the same time and pouted.

“Why you doing shots without me?”

“Niall, we made you promise not to take shots this year.”

“They got to do it, Liam! That’s not fair!”

“I can’t control them; they’re harder work than you are. C’mon boys it’s ten to midnight we’re all heading out to the garden.” Liam walked out pulling Niall along with him, who was still sulking because he didn’t get to take any shots. Louis and Harry stumbled out after them. When they stepped into the garden, the fresh air and the cold seemed to sober them up a tiny bit. They moved over to a more secluded area.  When the countdown started, they managed to be able to think a bit more clearly.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” The pair moved closer to one another, wrapping their arms around eachother, looking into the others eyes.

“Seven! Six! Five! Four!” They moved closer to each other, ignoring the rest of the party and whispered the rest of the countdown into the small space between them.

“Three. Two. One.” As the party cheered, their lips instantly met. The fireworks that were going on behind them had nothing on what was happening inside their bubble. After a minute they pulled back and rest their foreheads together.

“Happy New Year, Lou.”

“Happy New Year, Haz. Have you thought of your resolution yet?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have more smoothies and take up yoga. What about you?” Louis chuckled as he looked into Harry’s eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before he opened his mouth.

“My New Year’s Resolution is to marry you.” Harry breathed in sharply at the sincerity in Louis’ eyes.

“Is that you asking?”

“Yeah, got a ring and everything. I’ll do it all romantic like, with me best suit on, promise.”

“Then I change my resolution.” Louis tilted his head, silently asking what it was.

“My resolution is to say yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) You can follow/message me on tumblr at miniature-lou if you want to scream at all.
> 
> Merry Christmas :D


End file.
